Sexy fun with Rick and Shane (Complete)
by I hate the snow
Summary: A superbowl party with Shane, Andrea, Daryl, Beth, Rick and Lori gets a little more fun when the power goes out and the booze keeps flowing.


Rick just got home from dropping off Carl with Morgan and Jenny Jones. Carl has been looking forward to the sleepover with Dwayne for weeks.

He got back in the house, and shivered.

"God it's cold outside."

"Yea...I think we might get some snow too." said Lori, who was just finishing the food she was bringing to Shane's party.

Rick got behind her and said "so...you're a forecaster now?" he said, as he started kissing her neck.

"Yep...just one of my many talents."

"Yea...I know your others," he said as she turned around and they were face to face. "I almost threw my back out last night."

She chuckled as he started kissing her deeply. Soon she was unzipping his pants, and he already had her jeans and panties around her ankles. He backed her against the sink, lifted her up, and lowered up onto himself. She moaned softly.

"Be as loud as you want, baby...Carl's out of the house."

She laughed and moaned louder when he started rubbing her clit. He thrusted in and out of her rapidly, making her come fast. He was still hard as a rock. He pulled out and she got to her knees. She took him in her mouth, sucking on his tip, and licking his shaft up and down. She played with his balls, licking them the way he likes. She licked her way back to his tip and took his entire length in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, and he was getting close. He pulled out of her mouth and said something to her quietly. She got on all fours, and put her ass in the air. He pounded into her from behind, leaning over so he was almost on top of her. He grabbed one breast and played with it as he rolled her clit between his fingers. "I want you to come again. Hard. Ah, fuck...baby..."

She came strongly, and he exploded into her soon after that. They stayed together until he went soft, and he slid out. He stood up and pulled up his jeans, and put a hand down to help her up. She pulled up her panties and jeans, and they kissed again.

"I love you, Lori."

"I love you too, baby."

They drove to Shane's in comfortable silence, until he said "I want a re-do when we get home."

She laughed, and said "name the place...shower, kitchen table, back seat of the car, couch, bed..."

"All of the above." he chuckled, as he kissed her one more time and carried the food in for her.

An already tipsy Shane opened the door and said the price of admission was a kiss and a shot. He poured Rick a shot of tequila and tried to give him a kiss, only to have Rick move away at the last second, and get a kiss on the cheek. Rick did the shot easily, and Shane used the same glass to pour some for Lori. She also did the shot, and when Shane moved to kiss her Rick said "no tongue." Shane didn't hear him, and gave Lori a sloppy kiss on the mouth. She kept her mouth shut, and wiped his kiss off. She smiled and sat on the sofa. Rick came back from the kitchen. He already poured a Jack and Coke for Lori and got a beer for himself.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Andrea."

"Good to see you again, Andrea." said Lori.

"You met before?" asked Shane.

"Yes. Every time we come over for the past five months." Rick said, and Lori laughed.

"M'ok. That's my huntin buddy Daryl. That's his girlfriend Beth."

Rick and Lori waved to the couple, who were sitting on the loveseat.

They talked and laughed, not even noticing that the game was on, not even caring who was playing.

The weather outside was getting bad, and the rainy mist turned to ice. About two hours later, the power went out.

"Well, shit." said Shane.

Rick stumbled as he went to the front door. He looked out, and there was ice everywhere. "Looks like we're all staying here tonight."

While Andrea lit some candles, Lori called Jenny, letting her know that they may be late getting Carl tomorrow, because of the weather.

When the six were together, Shane suggested they play some games to pass the time.

"What...like truth or dare? Spin the bottle?" asked Andrea.

"Truth or dare sounds good to me." said Lori.

"Okay...Lori. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Give Rick a kiss, and I want to see tongue."

"That's an easy one," she slurred out, and Rick was on her before she knew it. He was kissing her deeply, shoving his tongue in her mouth, and almost pinning her to the couch.

"Alright you two. I'll throw cold water on ya."

"Your turn, Lori."

"Okay...Shane. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Shit...I didn't think you'd take the dare. Help me out, hon."

"Okay...Shane. I dare you strip and go out on the front porch, yelling 'I gotta work on my tan!"

"No problem." Shane took all his clothes off, and Rick made an attempt to cover Lori's eyes when he took his underpants off.

"Shit...it's cold out there." he said, after he came back in. Everyone was laughing. "Okay. My turn." He looked at Daryl and Beth and said "We gotta get you involved. Can't have you sittin there like a frog on a log."

Rick laughed and said "did you mean bump on a log?"

"That's what I said...a log on a frog."

Everyone was laughing too hard to correct him.

"Okay...Daryl. What game are we playin again?"

"Truth or dare" Andrea told him. "And Shane, you can put your clothes back on now."

"Alright...Beth...truth or bear?"

Lori leaned on Rick she was laughing so hard.

"I'll take the bear." Beth replied, with a smile.

"What bear?" asked Shane.

"Dare her to do something." said Andrea, getting annoyed.

"Okay. I dare you to kiss Lori. Full tongue."

"No problem." Beth said, as she stood up and sat on the other side of Rick, and leaned over. Lori and Beth kissed for a couple of minutes, each shoving their tongues in each other mouths.

"You're a good kisser." said Beth, as she went back to the loveseat. Daryl made her sit on his lap.

"Shit...that was awesome." Rick said, and Lori put her hand over the bulge in his pants.

They played the game for almost an hour, and nobody took truth. They always chose either a dare or a bear. Rick, Daryl and Shane had to compare the size of their penises, Beth gave Daryl a lapdance that turned into a blowjob, Shane twerked against the couch, which led to Andrea fucking him against the wall, the women took off their bras and panties and had their partners wear their undergarments, the women compared boobs, and Rick went down on Lori while he was wearing her bra and panties.

After everyone was done with the game, and dressed again, Shane took out a deck of cards.

"Alrigh...strip flapjack?

Rick laughed. "Strip black jack it is...okay, so who strips? The one who wins?"

They all sat around the table. It was late at night, and they had two candles in the middle. Rick dealt the first hand. Shane had 18.

"Hit me." he said.

Rick gave him a card...it was a ten.

"Hit me."

Lori laughed as she took off her top. She won the first game.

"Okay, Shane you're up to 47. You lost." laughed Rick.

Another round, Beth took off her top. Daryl took off his pants. Andrea took off her shoes. Lori needed help to stand up and take off her jeans. Shane thought he had to totally strip, and was naked. Rick took off his shirt. Lori took off her bra. Beth was naked. So was Daryl. She moved closer to Daryl and was sitting between his legs. She reached behind her back and started stroking him. Rick took off his jeans. Lori said fuck the game and straddled Rick's crotch. He ripped off her panties and drove himself into her. Daryl stood up and took Beth by the hand. He led her to the back bedroom and threw her on the bed. He got on top of her and slammed himself into her. Andrea, the only one who was somewhat sober, got on her knees and gave Shane a blowjob before he passed out. She locked up, was amazed at how Rick and Lori were still going at it, and went down the hallway. She wanted to see Daryl. He was hung like a horse. She went to Shane's bed and fell asleep. Shane woke up an hour later, stumbled to his bed, and woke up Andrea. He was as hard as a rock and wanted to fuck her brains out. She spread her legs wide and said "Giddy up, cowboy."

The morning after...

Andrea woke up and looked over at Shane. She shook her head and laughed. He was still asleep, but completely erect and stroking himself. She spread her legs and took him inside of her. She did most of the work until he woke up. He rolled over and moved faster, thrusting so hard she was almost yelling. He came and passed out again. She laughed as she grabbed her panties, jeans, bra and top. She looked in the extra bedroom and saw Daryl and Beth still going at it, this time in the 69 position. She went to the living room and saw Lori asleep, or passed out, on the couch, still naked, with a naked Rick on top of her, his head on her shoulder, his crotch still between her legs. She went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

One by one they all woke up. Rick woke up with an erection, and didn't want to waste it. He woke Lori up by gently sliding himself into her, and pumping until she came. She was awake, and kissed him deeply as he came forcefully. He found his underpants, her bra, his shirt and jeans, her panties were torn off, so he stuffed them in his pocket. She put on her bra and shirt, and put her jeans on with no panties. God damn that's fucking sexy.

Daryl came out of the bedroom naked, and said a casual "good morning" to everyone. He picked up his and Beth's clothes, and went back to the bedroom. Five minutes later they heard the headboard hitting the wall and Beth moaning.

Lori got up, and went to the bathroom. She cleaned herself up, and used some scope to wash out her mouth. As she opened the door Rick was standing there, and gave her boobs a squeeze before he went in. Before she left she asked him where her panties where. He said that he ripped them off and they're in his pocket. She smiled and shook her head in embarrassment. Rick also washed himself up, and used some mouthwash.

Shane came into the kitchen wearing Andrea's silky robe, and nothing else. Rick, Lori and Andrea laughed through their hangovers, and he said "what...it's comfy!"

Daryl and Beth finally came into the kitchen, to a round of applause.

The power came back on, and there were highlights of the game last night.

"There was a game last night?" asked Shane.

"Yep...and another one next week. Our place next week? We'll send Carl off on another sleepover." said Lori.

"Deal" said Shane.

Rick and Lori had to go. There was no school because of the ice. They picked up Carl from Dwayne's and thanked Morgan and Jenny.

When they walked into their house Carl was telling them all about his sleepover. It was so much fun! Can he do it again?

"Absolutely!" said Rick and Lori, at the same time.


End file.
